Research and Recovery
Log Title: Research and Recovery Characters: Backblast, Afterburner, Scales, Silhouette, Situretto, Vigil, Typhoon, Imager Location: Retoris/Sparkplug Center Date: November 9, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: The day after Autobots battle The Fallen in Retoris, there's cleanup to do and research to start. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 15:16:33 on Friday, 9 November 2018.' <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I'm annoyed. I didn't get a killshot on th' Fallen." <> Scales says, "Nobody did, though. Get 'im next time." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Yeah. Still, the Kingslayer rounds performed pretty good... I think I saw Dusty grabbin' Elita's time widget. I'll take 'The Fallen walking away with exactly none of what he wanted' as a win." <> Silhouette says, "what's going on?" <> Scales says, "Big fight yesterday. The Fallen showed up and tried to steal some stuff." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast chuckles. "Yeah. Tried." <> Silhouette says, "who are the fallen?" <> Scales says, "One guy. The Fallen Prime. He's a big metal guy who's on fire and he eats dark energon." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Bleeds it, too." <> Scales says, "Oh... might wanna check where th'fight was and see if there's any residues." Retoris - Iacon Region - Northwestern Cybertron Retoris was once a city-state on Cybertron directly south of Iacon. Ruined and abandoned after thousands of years of war, Retoris is protected by natural defenses on the sides and Iacon itself from the rear. The front of the city is protected by a massive defensive structure, 'lovingly' referred to by the Autobots that defend it as The Wall. ''' '''Scales bounds into the area, heading over the Wall and down to where the fighting was. <> Scales says, "I still can't believe you were carryin' th'poison antidote around in yer pocket, Backblast. That stuff's almost as dangerous as the poison is." <> Silhouette says, "oh he soulds lovely" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I carry all sorts in my pocket." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Thought I might need it one day. Turns out, that was yesterday." <> Scales says, "Well, if any of it fell on th'ground, or any dark energon fell on th'ground, we should probably clean it up if we can.." <> Scales says, "I mean, it was useful, but sheesh.." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I'm dangerous, if you 'adn't noticed. The stuff I'm carrying doesn't change that." Scales stops at the point where The Fallen had smashed against the Wall during the fight, checking there first. <> Scales says, "Yup, there's.. stains here. It doesn't look like normal dried energon. *sigh*" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Lovely." Scales sniffs around some more, poking at the stains a bit and then moving on to the next spot. <> Scales says, "It's all dried up, at least. Still might want to scour it off and dispose of the residue, but I'm not finding anything 'live' here.." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "THat's a relief at least. Send a sample my way yeh? Might be useful to build a dispersable counter-agent we can spread around to stop... bad shit." <> Technobot Afterburner says, "Oh, Primus. Hey, guys -- word of wisdom -- do NOT ram a flaming furnace of immortal hate. It, uh, hurts." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Yeah but it looked beautiful." <> Technobot Afterburner says, "Heh. Thanks. I, uh.. I felt pretty badaft up until the crunch." <> Scales says, "I'll get a few samples, then. That won't take long." <> Scales says, "I'm just glad nobody's dead. I mean, The Fallen just tore a guy apart in the Disco Star." Scales gets out some little paper packets and sets about scraping residue into them. <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Are Elita and Optimus OK?" <> Technobot Afterburner says, "Yeah. What did I miss while I was at the bottom of the wall? I guess I should give some kind of report since I was the first to spot him." <> Scales says, "Elita's... um.. stuck. She got injured while using the Timestopper and she's still stopped. We got her safe in the repair bay, at least." <> Technobot Afterburner says, "That's... bizarre." <> Scales says, "Prime was buried under a bunch of wall, but no serious damage." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "That's good." <> Scales says, "Imager got hurt, too.. but 'm less worried about her armor than that she's.. really down." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Aw! Tell 'er th' Weatherbots're thinkin' about her on Earth!" <> Scales says, "Sure will!" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I... think I need to have a talk with her. What she tried? Mighta worked with Cons. But she asking a cancer to stop and be nice, or rust mites to stop eating." Scales finishes filling up her little sample packets, closes them, puts them in another bag for safety, and then heads back up towards Iacon. You enter the Sparkplug Center... William 'Sparkplug' Witwicky Repair and Maintenance Center - Iacon The William 'Sparkplug' Witwicky Repair and Maintenance Center is a Cybertronian hospital located just outside Iacon, with separate wings for different specialties, such as corrosion treatment or battle injuries. It was dedicated in 2015 to one of the Autobots' long-term allies. ''' '''Scales bounds into the repair center, stopping to find a secure place to keep a little bag full of paper packets. Then she cleans her paws and heads for the slabs to check on the patients. <> Scales says, "Did it slow 'im down any? I was kinda too busy ta pay attention to th'fightin." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Little bit. But I don't think that she liked the fight continuing." <> Scales says, "I don't blame 'er, but that guy's bad news. An' he said he was goin' after Bulwark next?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I would agree with 'er if it was Cons. But the Fallen is like a sapient cancer. There's no reasoning with him." Scales finishes her rounds with the current patients, pausing a bit longer to stare at Elita One's haphazardly patched together body and mutter grumpily to herself. Vigil makes his way through the facility, a small crate tucked under one arm. He seems to be looking for something - or someone? - in here. His footsteps are soft but audible; he's not trying to hide himself and is perfectly okay with his presence being known. Scales looks up. "Oh, hey!" She waves to Vigil. "Y'need anything?" Vigil stops when he's addressed and waved to, greeting Scales with a smile. "I'm wondering where I can leave this," he replies, patting the crate he's carrying. "They're some spare parts I found lying around. It would be a shame if they weren't put to good use." ''' '''He pauses, looking Scales over. "You were also summoned to that meeting, weren't you?" Scales brightens. "Oh, good! If y'put 'em over there-" she waves at a spot near the door where there's a few crates "then somebody'll sort them out as soon as there's time." The little dragon moves a bit to make sure that she's not in the way of anybody who might walk through. "Yeah, I was there." Vigil carefully places his crate down beside the others before making his way towards a patch of bare wall that he can lean against. ' '"I'm guessing you work here?" he asks, smiling faintly. He tries not to look around at the resting patients, but he still steals a glance or two. If Scales is watching closely, she might notice that Vigil's gaze rests on Elita One's body for a little longer than the rest. Scales shrugs. "I work where there's injured," she says. "'m not perm'nently assigned to any specific repair bay, so I pitch in when I can." Vigil nods solemnly. "It must be tough." He gestures towards the patients with a wave of his hand. "What happened? I've been... off the grid for a little while." Scales looks over at the patients. "Well, most of 'em are transferred over from Iacon Medical. There's this ninja 'bot that got in there and tore the place up, so until it's repaired everybody's gettin' fixed here. Elita.." She huffs. "The Fallen showed up yesterday and tore her up while she was usin' her time stoppin' ability, and it left her kinda stuck in time. I'm hopin' somebody's who's worked on the Timestopper c'n get free to try ta fix that, 'cause it's way weirder than anything I've looked at before." Vigil shakes his head. He doesn't say anything on the subject, but his frown makes it clear that he disapproves strongly of anyone who'd tear up a hospital. ' '"Stuck in time...?" he echoes. "What does that mean?" Scales ums. "Well, nothing moves. I mean, even the energon just sits there insteada leakin' out. I can't heat or cool th' metal, so the only way to try ta patch things t'gether is to add some temporary seals on top." She hunches a bit under her wings, tailtip thrashing. "An' I don't know if she's stuck like that until somebody uses the Timestopper, or if she'll come unstuck just randomly." "I won't pretend that I understand any of this predicament," Vigil says with a smile. "Stopping time is far beyond my purview. I only hope her problem can be solved." Scales nods and waves her paws in frustration. "It's Alpha Trion type stuff. Way more complicated than what I usually do." Silhouette walks into the The William 'Sparkplug' Witwicky Repair and Maintenance Center and looks around, "what a lovely place this is, I can feel the loving and healing energy in this place." She holds out her hands as if feeling the energy." ' '''Sutiretto follows in behind Silh and folds hers arms, "this look like any other repair bay." ' '"It must be disheartening," Vigil says gently. "Being unable to help a patient in a condition like hers. If I could do more to help, I would." ' '''Upon hearing familiar voices, he glances back briefly. "Hm. That sounds like the others who were present at the meeting." Scales looks over and gives a wave to Silhouette and Sutiretto. "Looks like it, too." Silhouette blinks her glowing eyes and looks over to the little dragon and smiles, "oh it's my new partner what a wonderful gift the all spark has given me." ' '''Sutiretto looks at Silh, "No partner!" I'm your only partner need." ' 'Silh smiles, "Oh Su your the only one in my spark no one going replace you." ' '''Sutiretto nods, "better not" Vigil chuckles softly. "Hello, you two. I hope I haven't interrupted a planned meeting?" Scales smiles toothily. "I haven't heard of any meetin's." Silhouette walks over to the two other bots. The fem mini-bot smiles, "and what brings you two here? I hope your two are well. ''' '''Sutiretto follows and chuckles, "they are in a repair shop I doubt they come here to just relax." Silh nods, "that is true." She looks at Scales and Vigil, "I am sure the all spark will see you fixed up as new." "I was just dropping off some spare parts I'd found," Vigil explains. "I'm in good health, but thanks for your concern." Scales nods. "'M checkin' up on some folks after yesterday," she says. "An' prob'ly doin' some lab work if I get th'time." Silhouette nods, "I heard about the attack from that fallen prime. It saddens me that such a bot is out there. I sure the all spark is watching over all the damage. ''' '''Sutiretto folds her arms, "I wish I was there I would of put one between his eyes. Then I would be the hero of the auto bots and they would put statues up in my likeness." "A statue in your likeness makes you a target," Vigil says casually. He pushes away from the wall. "Sometimes it's better for no one to know your name or your abilities. If you'll all excuse me, I'm going to see if I can find any more spare parts to gather up." ''' '''With a smile and polite nod, he heads for the exit. Scales waves to Vigil as he leaves, then begins to head towards the labs. "Afterburner rammed right inta 'im. Got himself kinda beat up for it." Silhouette waves to Vigil, "may the all spark watch over you." She follows Scales, "so you work in the lab?" ''' '''Sutiretto sighs, "it sounds boring to me. I want to be out on the field kicking butt." Scales sits up at a nice, clean bench and carefully opens a bag full of paper packets. She takes one out and sets it on the table, then begins accumulating tools. "I work where I'm needed. Lab, field, repair bay." She looks back at Sutiretto. "If yer really bored by this kinda thing, Backblast's been puttin' together a team to hunt that ninja. Can ya spot things that are hidden really well?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Imager. You did good." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "But you can't cure a cancer with music." <> Imager says, "well...maybe I can" <> Imager says, "but it ain't going to be easy" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Not the Fallen, trust me. Maybe you can stop our war." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "But you ain't gonna stop him with music alone." <> Imager says, "still, I feel like I got a goal in front of me, and thats something" <> Scales says, "Hey, Backblast.. I got those samples an' a clean lab if ya wanna stop by sometime." <> Imager says, "Samples of what?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Lovely jubbly, nice one Scales." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast chuckles "His spilled energon. Gonna see if we can't develop a countermeasure to prevent it doing what it does if it gets spilled on anyone. Something that can neutralize it, fast. <> Imager audibly shudders. <> Scales says, "Yeah, I'm not real happy about dealin' with this stuff, but somebody prob'ly oughta." Silhouette smiles and sits next to scales, "I not very good in the lab all the numbers and such. We are better in the feild but I like to help cheer bot up who need it. ''' '''Sutiretto nods, "I would love to do that. Let's go Silh and kick some butt." She shakes her head, "No but Silh good at that stuff. She aims me and I take them out." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Don't fink anyone is. It's nasty shit." <> Imager says, "yeah..." <> Imager says, "well, If you need me, I'll help, I'll just need Encore to have some medical grade engex ready for afterwards" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I'll put the message out to him. Right now we're dealing with it dry... it's mostly inert at the moment, thankfully." <> Scales says, "Yeah, it's not IN anybody right now. Thank goodness." Scales empties the paper packet into a glass flask and adds some solvent, stirring it a bit with a glass rod. Clink, clink. "I'm tryin' ta replicate somethin' I did before, at least. But that depends on if this stuff is still responsive enough t'get converted. Which... makes it kinda dangerous to be around." Silhouette watches, "oh I see. So that stuff you put in the glass thinging goign react some how?" Yep she clueless when it comes to lab work it seems, "so why is so dangerest? I mean isn't that just a powder of some kind? ''' '''Sutiretto looks over the lab table and picked up a empity beaker and poking it for some reason. Scales wells, "It's dried dark energon. An' dark energon c'n make y'sick pretty easily. Nearly killed Dust Devil.” Scales stirs the flask some more and peers at the results, then takes it over to a box. "Nothing else on the bench should be too dangerous, but stay away from the samples." <> Dust Devil says, "Aww come on guys...that was such a fun experience for all....." <> Dust Devil says, "NOT!" Silhouette phyically stands up and backs away a little, "yeah that's not good." ''' '''Sutiretto looks up at the term dark energon and drops the beaker, "no shit?" <> Imager says, "you had me worried there for a moment" <> Imager says, "but then you made it sound negatory at the very end there" Scales looks over and nods. "Th'Fallen bleeds th'stuff," she says. "So there's dried patches all over out there on th'other side of Th'Wall." She looks down at the broken beaker. "Y'wanna clean that up, please?" Silhouette nods, "shouldn't you wear some protection gear or something?" ''' '''Sutiretto looks down at the broken beaker, "yeah sorry." She gets a broom. Scales hehs. "Well, it's dried, so it's not reactive right now. An' it's not gonna leap outta the flask. So if I keep ta lab safety, it won't get on anything it c'n contaminate. Honestly, there's not much chance of gettin' anything useable outta this stuff at all. 'cept maybe a little analysis." Silhouette nods, "yeah i guess so it's just that stuff makes me unease and makes the well of sparks fown. ''' '''Sutiretto dumps the glass into a trash can and nods, "yeah super bad news that stuff." Scales tides up the bench, sweeping a bit of stray dust into a little dish and putting it back into the bag, then getting a cloth to wipe down where she was working. "At least this place is clean and well stocked. When I was workin' on Dusty, we were in th' middle of a siege inna old warehouse." Silhouette sighs as you finish up, "well at lease it safe now. Where would one even get enough of that stuff to turn a bot as powerful as the fallen?" ''' '''Sutiretto watches, "so your a lab person not sure why your going be on a field team" Scales blinks back at the two. "Jus' cause I'ma field medic doesn't mean I can't do lab work. I'm not out with a team right now, so I got th'time t'work on this." Her tail tip twitches back and forth. "An I think The Fallen is less a convert an' more a source when it comes to Dark Energon." Silhouette frowns some at Su, "see what happens when you talk without thinking now you gone and offended her. Say your sorry." ' '''Sutiretto folds her arms, "why should I? It was a vauld question?" ' 'Silh shakes her head, "because if you don't I not talking to you for the next week." ' '''Su gasp, "you wouldn't.... would you?" Su looks at Scales, "I am sorry it was rude for me to question your skills in the feild." Scales scratches her head with her claws. "Thanks," she says. "Anyway, this'll keep for a bit." Silhouette smiles and hugs the minicon, "I'm pround of you my little SuSu." ''' '''Sutiretto acks as she hugged, "I told you not to call me that in front of others." She squirms free. Scales hops down from the bench. "Y'got anything you're workin' on right now?" Silhouette smiles, "oh I.... Well I been working on a dance. Other then that no nothing" ''' '''Sutiretto nods, "she good at dancing and art stuff like that." Scales nods. "Music's fun ta listen to, though I don't really dance. I got two left feet." She flashes a toothy grin. "I'm gonna go outside, though. Th'sample's gotta bake a bit before I c'n do anything else with it." Log session ending at 19:59:25 on Friday, 9 November 2018.